1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a reflective structure, a display apparatus including the reflective structure, and methods of manufacturing the reflective structure and the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pigments are used to realize colors. Color realization using pigments involves the absorbance of light. However, color realization technology using the absorbance of light is not efficient and has problems in terms of controlling chromaticity.
In order to solve such problems of the conventional technology, color realization technology using reflection and interference of light, structural color technology, has been proposed. In structural color technology, since efficiency is determined according to a reflectance of a reflector, it is possible to realize colors with high efficiency. Also, since chromaticity is determined according to the wavelength of light that is reflected, the control of the chromaticity may be easy.
However, in structural color technology for realizing colors by using the reflection and interference of light, a color may be differently realized depending on an angle of light incident on the reflector, an incident angle, and a viewing angle. Moreover, multi-coloration may occur since the color can be bright or dim at a specific angle because of constructive and destructive interference of diffracted light.